


Christmas Lights

by FeelsVomit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating the Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Steve and Bucky decorating the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliahparton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliahparton/gifts).



> This is horribly unbeta'd   
> But it's Christmas deal with it

They'd carried the tree in earlier.  Between the two super soldiers the 7ft tree was no trouble, at least once they'd figured out how to get it up the stairs. Steve had pulled what few decorations he'd gathered since he'd been out the ice out of storage. The single cardboard box was a bit battered. Bucky cut through the tape sealing it shut and opened it. Inside it was a chaos of lights, tinsel and colourful decorations.

 For Americans golden boy, Steve could be real messy sometimes.

 "What do you wanna do first?" Bucky asked not looking up from the box that he was slowly pulling lights out of.

 "The lights on the tree first and then the popcorn garlands." Steve answered watching as Bucky’s frown deepened as he tried to make sense of the jumble of Christmas lights. Steve wanted to make sure they had lights on the tree. When they were living together in the 30's they hadn't had Christmas lights, and in the war Christmas lights wouldn’t be anywhere near the trenches. Bucky pulled the clump of Christmas lights and sat on the floor with them in his lap.  His forehead creased as he started to untangle them.

Steve walked over to look at what else was in the box. Since he woke up in the modern world, he didn’t quite feel celebrating Christmas. He always felt like something wasn’t quite right. This year, now he had Bucky back, Christmas seemed better. He looked in the box and saw some simple glass decorations. He remembered at Bucky’s house they had glass decorations, Buck’s sisters would hang them up each year, whilst he and Bucky were left to try to make popcorn garlands. Steve smiled bitterly, he couldn’t help wondering if Bucky remembered the family Christmases he’d had growing up.

“I’m going to make the popcorn so once you’ve done with those lights we can start on the garlands.” Steve said, the only reply he got was a grunt. He looked at Bucky, his forehead was creased with confusion and annoyance. Steve walked into the kitchen to start on the popcorn. Before it had started to pop, Steve heard a string of Russian from the other room. He poked his head through the door.

“Ебля огни” Bucky practically growled. Somehow the lights had wound their way around Bucky’s shoulders like snake. Steve couldn’t help but smile. He wandered over to Bucky.

“Steve, these lights.” He said looking up at Steve. He went to give Steve the lights before realising how tangled up his was.

“Eбут” He muttered sounding so defeated by the lights. Steve sat down next to him. He pressed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Come once we’ve done the lights, we can start on the garlands.” Steve said, trying to figure how out to untangle Bucky.

“Garlands I can do, I used to put you to shame.” Bucky said smiling fondly. Steve smiled at him.

“Boasts the man trapped in Christmas lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ебля огни = Fucking lights (or at least that's what google translate tells me)  
> ебут = fuck
> 
> Merry Christmas, I just really wanted Bucky getting angry at Christmas lights and swearing in Russian


End file.
